


Domestic Blindness

by TrebleandBass (May_Seward)



Series: After The Final [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication that leads to fluff and silliness, Post Season 1, Viktuuri are living together in St Petersburg, Well viktor is living in St Petersburg, Yuuri is living in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Seward/pseuds/TrebleandBass
Summary: ‘I-I just... I mean I know you kissed me at the Cup of China but that was a particularly charged moment and I didn’t want to read into it too much and-’‘Yuuri, we’ve been on dates,’ Viktor said, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.‘What?’ Yuuri demanded. ‘When?’‘We went sightseeing in Barcelona.’‘That was a date?’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me: yes! I'm going to finish the next chapter of my viktuuri TSOA AU!  
> Me @ Me: write This Self-Indulgent Domestic Nonsense instead

Yuuri thought he was going mad.

It was perfectly possible. After all, what sort of person wouldn’t go a bit mad when Viktor- _freaking_ -Nikiforov turns up at your door unannounced with the sole purpose of becoming your figure skating coach? What sort of person wouldn’t go slightly crazy after getting to the Grand Prix Final with a short program choreographed by Viktor Nikiforov whilst _wearing the same man’s costume_? What sort of person wouldn’t go absolutely insane when Viktor decides that he is going to start skating again and so instead of giving up his coaching duties, he just invites them to live with him. In Russia. In his actual flat.

Of course, it would be reasonable to think that Yuuri would be over it by the time it got to that stage. It would be perfectly reasonable to expect Yuuri to have gotten used to walking into the kitchen in the morning and passing Viktor stepping out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. That’s what happens when you live with someone.

The problem with living with someone you _love_ is that getting used to it takes a bit longer than it should.

Yuuri’s _fine_ , he tells himself when Viktor sends him a knowing look as he walks into the master bedroom. He’s _fine_ as Viktor returns a few moments later, dressed, but with his hair still wet and a curiously raised eyebrow because Yuuri still hadn’t moved from the doorway to the kitchen.

‘Are you alright, Yuuri?’ Viktor asked and- Yuuri was sure he was imagining it, but Viktor’s voice sounded deeper than usual and now he really was going to go mad and do something really stupid. Like kiss him.

_What the hell had gotten into him today?_

‘Yuuri?’ Viktor asked, concern leeching into his tone.

Yuuri coughed. ‘I’m fine,’ he replied, trying to hide his blush by walking towards the kitchen bench and flicking the switch on the jug in the corner.

‘You don’t look fine,’ Viktor said, sidling up behind him. He rested his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder and Yuuri swallowed. This was _fine_ . Viktor did this all the time. It's what Viktor _does_ , it’s just who he is. Has been from the get-go. It’s _fine._

Except, Viktor’s hands are snaking around Yuuri’s waist and Yuuri can’t quite breathe properly and this was a problem because Viktor was his _coach_ and he cant go freaking out everytime his _coach_ touches him and he needs to calm the _hell down or-_

‘What’s wrong, _kotyonok_ ?’ Viktor whispered in Yuuri’s ear and _fuck it-_

Yuuri spun around, still caged in Viktor’s arms and kissed the man full on the mouth. Viktor made a surprised little noise and kissed back with the same eagerness as Yuuri. His lips were soft and warm and swept all control away. Viktor’s arms pulled Yuuri flush against him and Yuuri’s fingers fisted in Viktor’s still damp hair and he wanted to do nothing but this ever again, had wanted to do nothing but this since the Cup of China yet something had held him back, some whisper of _you’re not good enough_ that had never quite left him, later replaced by a _he loves you, but not in_ that _way, it couldn’t be in that way because who gets that lucky?_

But maybe Yuuri just hadn’t been paying enough attention.

Only when he really was about to pass out from lack of air did he pull away. Viktor leaned his forehead against Yuuri’s for a moment, something sparkling in his eyes that hadn’t been there a moment ago.

‘If that was the problem why didn’t you just say something?’ Viktor whispered.

‘I didn’t think you wanted to,’ Yuuri admitted. ‘I-I mean, I just wasn’t sure...’

Viktor’s gaze slid over Yuuri’s shoulder and a blank expression stole over his face. ‘What?’

Yuuri let go of Viktor’s hair and his hands slid behind him to brace himself against the kitchen counter since Viktor was no longer helping him stand. ‘I-I just... I mean I know you kissed me at the Cup of China but that _was_ a particularly charged moment and I didn’t want to read into it too much and-’

‘Yuuri, we’ve been on dates,’ Viktor said, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

‘What?’ Yuuri demanded. ‘When?’

‘We went sightseeing in Barcelona.’

‘That was a _date_?’

‘Of course it was!’

‘Since when?’ Yuuri spluttered.

‘ _Yuuri_ ,’ Viktor huffed. ‘I wear an engagement ring _you_ bought me on my finger.’

‘I- well, _yeah_ , but at the time I didn’t think of it like that- I just... Wait- you were serious?’ he gulped and stared at Viktor for a moment. ‘You weren’t just teasing Phichit and the others when you said that you were going to marry me once I won gold?’

‘You thought I was just winding up Phichit?’ Viktor asked, incredulous.

‘Hang on-’ Yuuri complained. ‘If you thought we were engaged why did you give me the spare bedroom?’

Viktor laughed. ‘I thought that you wanted to wait! After you didn’t do anything more after the Cup of China, I thought it was because you wanted to take things slow and that was okay and then you gave me an engagement ring and so I thought that was a promise, that you were serious about this, about _us_ even if you couldn’t-’ Viktor’s forehead thudded onto Yuuri’s shoulder and he groaned. ‘Oh my god.’

‘You know... Perhaps an actual conversation in actual words would have helped.’

Viktor huffed. ‘Because constantly asking you about your love life in the beginning didn’t give you the hint,’ Viktor mumbled into his shoulder.

‘That was just you trying to get to know me,’ Yuuri protested.

‘Or telling you to seduce me while you performed _Eros_ multiple times last season?’

‘Doing your duty as coach-’ Yuuri tried to finish the sentence but was cut off as Viktor pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot on his neck.

‘Or when I asked you if you wanted me to kiss you when you were crying before your free skate in China?’

‘You did kiss me,’ Yuuri protested and really, he was starting to see Viktor’s point here. ‘But I-’

Viktor nipped him in the same spot again, this time with teeth.

‘ _Viktor_ ,’ Yuuri complained. ‘Are you _punishing_ me?’

Viktor’s mouth kept moving, slowly placing kisses all over Yuuri’s neck and shoulder with devastating accuracy. ‘Maybe,’ he mumbled and bit down on the meat of Yuuri’s shoulder with a bit more force. Yuuri just about fell over.

‘Okay, I deserve that,’ he admitted when he could finally manage a complete sentence. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘You should be,’ Viktor informed him. ‘If only you had been paying attention, you wouldn’t have missed out on this,’ he moved with more purpose, raising his head to suck lightly at the point behind Yuuri’s jaw, just to prove his point. ‘Or this.’ He moved again, capturing Yuuri’s lips in his. Viktor’s hands travelled lower, gripping the back of Yuuri’s thighs and hoisting him up onto the counter, where they were at an equal height. Yuuri hummed in appreciation.

‘I shall have to make it up to you,’ Yuuri promised against his lips and Viktor growled low in his chest.

‘You better,’ he warned and Yuuri laughed. He kissed Viktor with renewed vigour, cupping Viktor’s face in his hands.

‘How am I doing so far?’ Yuuri asked playfully when he broke away for air again.

‘Hmmmm,’ Viktor considered for a moment. ‘It's a start.’

Yuuri was most definitely mad. Because here was Viktor, holding him like he always did, like each centimeter of distance was another mortal wound. Here was Viktor, kissing him like he had out there on the ice, like nothing in the world mattered more to him than Yuuri. Here was Viktor, loving him like he had all along and Yuuri almost wanted to cry.

Somewhere along the road, this had become their routine and Yuuri hadn’t even noticed. They were Viktor and Yuuri, who made out on kitchen counters and made history on the ice. They were Yuuri and Viktor, who, apparently, were terrible at communicating when it came to feelings but it didn’t seem to matter because they would always be Yuuri and Viktor and had been for a long time.

Viktor kissed him, hard and bruising. ‘Just for the record: I love you.’

Yuuri flushed to the tips of his ears. ‘Just for the record, I love you too.’

‘Good we got that sorted out, huh?’ Viktor laughed, pulling Yuuri off the counter and down the hallway.

‘Yeah,’ Yuuri agreed, heart pounding. ‘One question,’ he sent Viktor a sly smile. ‘When’s our anniversary?’

‘ _Yuuri_!’

They call it domestic blindness when you can’t find what you’re looking for because it’s right under your nose. Love was a lot like that too, Yuuri decided. It blinded you to the obvious. But he wasn’t blind anymore and that morning, he made a promise to himself that he would never let himself be blinded again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest it could have ended in smut but I chickened out oh well...
> 
> Follow my tumblr (trebelandbass.tumblr.com) for more shameless Viktuuri fangirling!


End file.
